Defied Love
by Buffy Summers
Summary: New enemies are in town. In the process of defeating them Angel and Buffy find out about their feelings..please R


Declaimer: Hello n.n I don't own Buffy the Vampire slayer yadda yadda yadda..there happy now x.X  


Defied Love  


  
It was a dark and musty night. It was raining as hard as you could imagine. Buffy's shoes were walking through the mud of the cemetery. A stake grasped in one hand and Holy Water in the other. Of course she had the cross necklace Angel had given her around her neck. Her heart was beating faster at every moment knowing that something could be lurking in the shadows. Their new enemy perhaps. Suddenly, there was a thump. A loud thump. One that is beyond anything that goes bump in the night. She turned around as quickly as she could only to see a dark figure in the midst. As it ventured closer Buffy let out a sigh.  
  
Buffy: Oh..it's only you. What are you doing out here, Angel?  
Angel: Well, I thought I would come and help.  
  
Buffy's lips curled into a warm smile. Angel's eyes narrowed as he saw a shadow come up from behind Buffy. He shouted and leapt at the figure before it could attack her. She could hear the punches and shouts of the fight. Buffy swiveled around only to see..nothing. Angel and his opponent were gone. Her eyes gazed around not finding anything.  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning Buffy woke up. She brushed her hair, ate breakfast, and headed out the door to Sunnydale High School. She had caught up with Xander and Willow who had recently shown their affection for one another. Ya know..since the whole Barbie Doll incident when they were 5. Buffy smiled as she noticed them holding hands. Yet sighed. Knowing there was only one she cared for..but he wasn't really...exactly...human you might say. And not being human he might not have feelings for her...even though he had a conscious. As they were arriving at school Buffy started a conversation..  
  
Buffy: Did Angel stop by you guys at all today..or even talk to you last night..  
Xander: Of course he wouldn't bother with me..  
  
They could sense the sarcasm in his voice. When Buffy first came to Sunnydale..he had developed a crush on her. Nobody could really sense it but him..liking her of course..that Angel liked her too. So he was jealous of Angel..since he knew Buffy liked Angel..So it was the circle of hatred..  
  
Willow: _Xander! Stop it! _Anyway..not for me either..  
Xander: Why?  
Buffy: Well..last night I was in the cemetery, doin the usual..lookin for evil when he showed up. Then all of a sudden he attacked something that was behind me and when I turned around they were both gone..  
Willow: We better talk to Giles during free period!  
Xander: He can take care of himself. He's a vampire for goodness sakes!  
Willow: _XANDER!  
_Xander: Well..he is..  
  
Willow looked at him in a serious way.  
  
Xander: Sorry...  
  
~*~  
  
It was free period and Xander, Willow, and Buffy ran to the library. Of course Giles was on the second floor focused on a book. When he looked up, seeing the worried faces of all three of them..maybe 2 more then 3..he quickly walked over to them.  
  
Giles: Good Heavens! What's wrong?  
Buffy: It's Angel..  
Giles: What about Angel?  
Willow: He's missing!  
  
They quietly snuck out of school.   
  
~*~  
  
Angel was hidden where the vampires were trying to raise the Master. Of course there weren't any vampires there now. Just Goblins. The Goblins snickered at their capture. Angel glared at them and gave a low growl.  
  
Angel: Get me out of here!  
Head Goblin: Now why would we want to do that?  
Angel: Because if you don't things could get ugly!  
Head Goblin: Exactly like you!  
  
~*~  
  
Buffy: Wait..do you hear that?  
Giles: Yes infact..I do dear Buffy..  
  
They ran towards the tunnel.  
  
Xander: It couldn't be..I thought they were all killed off in this area..  
Willow: They were..  
Giles: That doesn't sound like his vampires..that sounds like..  
Buffy: Goblins!  
  
Giles grabbed a book he had brought from the library and flipped to the section on Goblins. He began reading directly from the book.  
  
Giles: Once a year the reign of Goblins come. They detect the Slayer and torment the city that she is located. Their purpose in life is to drive the Slayer so crazy that she surrenders her power to the head goblin. Thus the Head Goblin will rule the earth.  
  
Everyone stared in amazement. This sounded like some carnival. It was stupid but could possibly have an affect.  
  
~*~  
  
Angel heard the foot steps of people above ground. He shouted staring at the ceiling.  
  
Angel: Buffy!! I...I need your help!  
  
They heard the screams and didn't hesitate to race down there. When they got to the entry Buffy turned to Giles.  
  
Buffy: How do we stop them?  
  
Giles looked again in the book. Then looked up.  
  
Giles: The only way to stop them is to...  
  
An awkward look appeared on his face.  
  
Giles: This doesn't sound right..  
Xander: What?  
Giles: Make them laugh....once they have pure laughter their evil image will be destroyed  
  
~*~  
  
Buffy entered slowly. Looking embaressed. Noticing Angel struggling she shouted.  
  
Buffy: Hey all you goblins out there! Why did the chicken cross the road? To get to the other side!  
  
:Silence:  
  
Buffy:...umm..  
  
She thought for a moment. She did her best acts, told her best jokes. But in the end nothing happened. One of the Goblins had eaten a banana and through the peeling at her and she slipped. Suddenly..laughter filled the air. Another Goblin threw a pie at her and another sprayed her. Suddenly the Goblins image shattered and it looked like the room was filled with..faeries. They thanked her and flew away saying if she needed them all she had to do was whistle. Buffy untied Angel and smiled.  
  
Angel: Thanks..  
Buffy: You're welcome.  
  
Everyone just looked at them including Giles.  
  
Buffy: Angel?  
Angel: Yes?  
Buffy: I...I..love you  
  
Angel looked away and then looked at her face. He walked up to her, put his hands on her cheeks and kissed her.  
  
Giles: Ahh young love..  
Willow and Xander: SH!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hey! Hope you liked it! Angel and Buffy 4 Ever! n.n Please no flames I can't handle the torment /).(\


End file.
